Talk:TV Parental Guidelines/Other
Please add Wild Grinders under TV-Y7 in 2012 and 2014 right now! I hope people like my additions to the page. I have more swim Anime ratings screenshots that I'd like to add, as well. I have Fullmetal Alchemist, Blue Gender, Lupin the 3rd, Bleach, Trinity Blood, Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd Gig, Casshern Sins, and more Yu-Yu Hakusho and Witch Hunter Robin if anyone's interested. You will have more of Nicktoons TV Parental Guidelines! This Nicktoons guy should just add the NT Parental Guidelines pictures himself. Darkwing Brony (talk) 00:06, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Darkwing Brony, add Wild Grinders under TV-Y7 in 2012 and 2014! Please add the Rating of Waynehead, Road Rovers, Freakazoid and Beetlejuice on Cartoon Network!Aja2001 (talk) 02:50, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Sign your posts properly If you can sign your posts properly, Darkwing Brony will. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 18:57, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :DID YOU EVEN DARE TRY TO ALTER MY COMMENT, Aja2001?!? --Robertnvabeach (talk) 19:08, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes sir, Robertnvabeach! :::Then I will talk to the admins at Logopedia, and if you alter one more word on my comment, YOU'RE OUT! --Robertnvabeach (talk) 22:54, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::You're out of the game! :::::Oh, that is it! You had no need to talk to me like that! In fact, posting a comment throwing me out of the game, has ZERO -- and I mean zero -- TOLERANCE on Logopedia! In fact, I might as well report you anyways. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 23:27, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Darkwing Brony will add the Rating of Waynehead, Road Rovers, Freakazoid and Beetlejuice on Cartoon Network! :::::::He will do that. I know, I know. What we also know is that he will add some more ratings of more Cartoon Network shows other than the 4 shows you talked about. He also needs to add the rating for Teen Titans Go, too. ::::::::Maybe Darkwing Brony will add the Rating of Waynehead under TV-G, Road Rovers under TV-Y7 FV, Freakazoid under TV-G and Beetlejuice under TV-Y7 on Cartoon Network! :::::::::I thought I said Darkwing Brony also needs to add the rating of Teen Titans Go under TV-PG, did I not? --Robertnvabeach (talk) 01:00, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Please add Nicktoons shows under TV-Y7 from 2014 and 2015 Aja2001 (talk) 02:50, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::AxG told you to sign your comments so we can not do it unless the comment is signed. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 01:56, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Darkwing Brony will add the Pictures of Waynehead under TV-G! Aja2001 (talk) 02:50, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Complete your comment, please. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 02:15, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Darkwing Brony will add the rating of Road Rovers under TV-Y7 FV, Freakazoid under TV-G and Beetlejuice under TV-Y7 on Cartoon Network! Aja2001 (talk) 02:50, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I'll ask Darkwing Brony to do that. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 02:21, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Emiozuna will add the ratings of Waynehead under TV-G, Road Rovers under TV-Y7 FV, Freakazoid under TV-G, and Beetlejuice under TV-Y7 and put them under the Cartoon Network section of TV Parental Guidelines/Other! Aja2001 (talk) 22:25, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I add stuff (yay) *For Teen Titans Go!: I couldn't find a intro with the rating so add the Steven Universe TV-PG. *For other rating for CN shows: I found a rating for Beetlejuice. I though it was form Cartoon Network, but it was black whit white letters (a.k.a Not Cartoon Network). So I put in the unknown. Darkwing Brony (talk) 03:33, July 27, 2015 (UTC) *Darkwing Brony will add the Rating of Waynehead under TV-G, Road Rovers under TV-Y7 FV, Freakazoid under TV-G and Beetlejuice under TV-Y7 on Cartoon Network! Aja2001 (talk) 02:34, August 7, 2015 (UTC) You know, Cartoon Network isn't the only one Don't get me wrong, I love having lots of pictures of logos on Logopedia, but I think you can stop adding Cartoon Network ratings and start uploading more rating from other channels. Darkwing Brony (talk) 12:05, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Darkwing Brony can add the pictures of Class of 3000 under TV-Y7!Aja2007 (talk) 02:03, October 18, 2015 (UTC) On screen bug error= I remember back in 2012 when a Looney Tunes episode aired and there was a TV-14 on the top left, can someone find footage of that? EtceteraretectE (talk) 21:24, April 22, 2018 (UTC)